Dear Nanna
by Aileen Jones
Summary: John writes a letter to Nanna about what's going on with his life. AU.


**A/N: Hey all**

**Yeah I know I should be working on SHSAT, but this has been working itself to the forefront of my mind for a while now and, well, yeah.**

**AU: I don't want to give to much away, but there is no game and John knows Nanna. 11YO!John**

**Characters belong to our overlord: Hussie**

* * *

Hi Nanna,

Sorry that I haven't written you in a while, it's been real crazy these past few weeks what with the move and all that. Before you ask, I'm fine and, though I miss you more than you know, I'm getting used to life in Washington. Dad, not so much, but I'll get into that later.

I started school today. Yeah, it's crazy, I know, sixth grade. Yipee... I'm just kidding. It's not that horrible, and I don't know if it's just here or not, but the kids seem to be less understanding than most. They shove me around a little and they took my backpack, but it's no big deal because I got it back and the kids that took it got in trouble. I'm a little nervous that they might do it again.

I don't have any friends here yet. Like I said, the kids here don't seem to be very understanding. I had to eat alone at lunch today but that's okay because I knew that you were thinking of me! It was a little weird, though, because there is this one boy who I sit next to during my math class who made fun of my teeth and called me a bad name, but then turned right around and helped me with my work since I'm behind. It was weird. When I introduced myself, like you always told me I should, he said his name was Karkat and then called me another bad word. I don't know if I like his language all that much, but I think we're going to be friends. I just need to work at it! Just like you taught me!

School itself isn't all that bad, I guess. It's weird having all my subjects split up into a bunch of different classes, but that's okay, it's nice to get out and stretch my legs every now and then. My language arts teacher, Ms. Maryam, is reading us this book called Charlotte's Web and it's really interesting! It's about this pig, whose name is Wilbur, who doesn't want to be the farmer's dinner and this spider named Charlotte decides to help him. It was kind of funny, but there was this girl who sat a few tables away from me who got all excited when she learned that Charlotte was a spider. I'm pretty sure she was one of the kids who took my backpack, but I can't remember.

I guess you want to know how Dave is doing, huh? Yeah, of course you do. Before we left Texas, Dad helped me set up an email account so that I could still talk to Dave, even though we are on the other side of the country. Pretty cool, right? Every now and then I get to call him, but Dad is worried about long distance rates or something like that and I don't get to very often. But that's okay because, as Dave put it, "You can't stop the internet!" This seems to be more and more true with each passing message. Dave's doing well, though. And he says that he doesn't really miss me all that much. He says that it's because "Striders don't 'miss' people," but I think it's just because I'll be seeing him again in a few months. Bro is still Bro as he says, whatever that means, and I was told to tell you hello. I'll tell him you said hi back so he doesn't think you forgot him. Although I doubt that you did! I'm just sure that he wants a quick response and you haven't been replying like Dad said you might. Not that I'm trying to make you feel bad or anything! It's just- jeez, this is really hard! I'm just going to move on now before I say something even more dumb...

Dad is upset. I don't know how to say it better than that. He really misses Texas, I can tell. I don't know what it was about it, maybe weather? It's so much colder up here! I have to take a jacket to school every day even though summer vacation just ended! It's crazy! But one thing I really miss about Texas more than the weather is Mom. I miss her lots, Nanna. I just wish she'd come back.

I don't know what happened with them, but it started right around the time I started writing letters to you. They would fight a lot. I'm not really sure about what, but they used a lot of big words and sentences like, "financial stability" and "home equity." I think it had something to do with Dad's job, but I'm not sure. They would also fight about me, too. Mom would always say things like, "We need to think about what's best for John," and I don't really know what "best" is, but if Mom wants it for me, she must love me, right? I just don't understand why she didn't come to Washington with Dad and me.

It wasn't until what I call "The Night of the Crash" came that things started to get bad. A few days before "The Night," Mom woke me up when it was still dark out and told me that we had to leave. I was confused, but to tired to really understand what was happening, so I left with her. I hadn't seen Dad at all for the next few days. Mom and me stayed in hotels for those nights and we never stayed for more than one night. I kept asking her when we were going home, but she'd never answer me. It wasn't until the morning of "The Night of the Crash" that I saw Dad again. He had knocked on the door of the room and when Mom opened it, he just came in, without saying anything and grabbed me by my arm. He led me out to his truck by my arm and Mom was yelling at him the whole way. Dad drove me home and he didn't say anything until we were there. He told me to go up to my room and that was it. From my room I could hear Mom knock at the door and then it began. Once she was inside, Mom and Dad started arguing about me again and Dad started to get really angry with Mom. He was saying something like, "And what gives you the right to just take him away?" it was really scary. The next thing I knew, Mom left and it was just me and Dad.

I had to go to the court house after that. I wasn't entirely clear on why, but from what I was told, Mom and Dad were getting a divorce and I was because, as Dad said, they were fighting for "custody." I'm guessing that means who gets to keep me, because I'm supposed to be moving back to Texas with Mom in April. It's been really hard on Dad because he doesn't really have you to talk to like I do.

It's been really hard at home, Nanna. Dad is sad all the time because he misses you and Mom. I do too, but I get to talk to you. I don't mean to make you feel bad or anything, but I think you leaving made Dad really sad. He misses you a lot. I think that's why Mom and Dad started fighting, actually. Dad was really sad all the time and didn't go to work anymore. He was always home when I got home from school and he had an "adult beverage" as he called it every day. It made me really sad to see how sad Dad was. I think he still is that sad, but he's trying to hide it for me I think.

We just really miss you down here, Nanna. When you had your heart attack, I don't think I've ever seen Dad so upset. I know I've told you all this before, but it seems to be worse now that Mom isn't here to make things better. It's just me and Dad. That's great and all, but no matter what was going on with Dad, when we went to visit you, he always came back happy. Now that you're gone, it seems like he just can't find a way to be happy anymore. I know he tries, but it's just hard. Like I've said before, he can't talk to you like I can.

Love,

John

P.S. I love you!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know...**

**I have intended for this to simply be a one-shot, but if I get enough requests via review or PM, I will continue with Dear Nanna or if you have another character you'd like to see a letter written to by another character, I am open to taking requests! Love you all with bunches of whipped cream and chocolate chip cookies! ^.^**

**-AJ3**


End file.
